As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced by electronic machines having an LCD video display or the like. Processor-based gaming machines are becoming the norm. One reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented using processor-based technology. The processor-based gaming machines permit the operation of more complex games, incorporate player tracking, improve security, permit wireless communications, and add a host of digital features that are not possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines. The increasing cost of designing, manufacturing, and maintaining complex mechanical gaming machines has also motivated casinos and the gaming industry to abandon these older machines.